


The Next Step

by MissReylo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: requested: hi would you please write a regina story where she wants to propose to the reader but she doesn’t think she’ll say yes so everyone tries to convince her to take the leap?





	The Next Step

_“Okay. Okay. You can do this. You can do this, Regina, you can do this! You know she’ll say yes, have you seen the way Y/N looks at you, idiot? She’ll be so happy!”_

Emma’s voice echoes through Regina’s head while she debates how many candles to put on the table.

_“Oh, I am so happy for you, Regina! You deserve to be happy and Y/N is so perfect for you. You two really are True Loves. Can I be the bridesmaid?”_

“Shut up, Snow,” Regina murmurs.

It’s silent in the house of the Mayor. Henry is out with friends, probably getting into trouble. Normally Regina would call him every half hour and worry, but now she is too busy thinking about the napkins and how they are definitely not the perfect colour. But the voices of her…friends…keep pestering her. She stands up and feels the little box in the pockets of her pants. Inside: a beautiful ring that shines and would pit perfectly on Y/N’s finger. If she says yes. If.

_“Ha, I knew it! You’re just like the Charming’s with their lovey-dovey bullshit. But Y/N, she’s acceptable. So, fine, you have my blessing, but if you kiss her in front of my eyes I will strangle you, understood?”_

Zelena’s voice makes Regina smile softly.

For a moment she just imagines Y/N yelling a yes and then telling everyone about their engagement. She pictures their joyful faces and she imagines Y/N almost crying of happiness. But then the front door opens with a slam and Regina yelps, looking at the table. Everything looks decent, but it could be better. The glasses, they could have more wine, Regina thinks but Y/N is already home.

“Regina?” Y/N’s voice rings through the house, “are you home?”

“Dining room!” Regina yells, hating how shaky her voice is.

Y/N comes in, her cheeks red from the cold outside and her hair messy. She has never looked more beautiful, Regina thinks and she softly kisses her girlfriend. Maybe fiancée later.

When she lets go of Y/N the woman gasps for breath. “Okay, what is going on? you kissing me like…that…and this? You made dinner for us? Like we’re in a restaurant?”

Regina smiles nervously. “I just felt like it.”

Y/N frowns. “Okay, you’re lying.”

“Just sit down,” Regina says and Y/N obeys, sitting down on her chair. She smiles when she sees the candles and grabs her girlfriends hand.

“Just tell me, Regina, did I miss something important? A anniversary or something?” Y/N asks, concerned. She squeezes softly. Regina feels a little bit less nervous. Y/N’s warm concerned voice always makes her feel comfortable and suddenly she doesn’t know any more why she thought Y/N would say no.

“I just wanted to have a nice dinner with you. I promise you didn’t miss anything,” Regina says and Y/N smiles.

“Well, I’m not complaining,” Y/N says.

Regina brings in Y/N’s favourite food and while Y/N still looks a bit suspiciously at her, they eat. Y/N chatters about her day and tells a funny story about Belle. And Regina slowly feels her nerves coming back. She nods and pretends to listen, sipping from her wine while her hands shakes under the table.

Y/N stops when she notices. “Okay, enough. Regina, are you breaking up with me?”

Regina almost chokes on her whine. “Excuse me, what?”

“Well, you’re acting weird. And all of this. What’s going on? I’m worried about you,” Y/N says, walking over to Regina, “you can tell me, okay? What’s going on, please?”

Regina thinks back to Emma’s surprised but excited reaction. Snow’s usual ‘Oh-Goodie-I’m-So-Happy-For-You-This-Is-So-So-Amazing’ look on her face. Zelena’s unexpected support.

“Will you be my wife?” she blurts out.

Y/N’s eyes widen. “What?”

“I.. will you marry me?” Regina asks, “I’m, just…I‘ll understand if you say no though.”

Y/N laughs. “Oh, Regina, yes! Off course I’ll marry you, stop thinking! You’re overthinking everything, okay? I love you and I would love to be your wife. Now, calm down.”

Shakily Regina takes out the ring and slips it on Y/N’s finger. So this must be how Snow feels everyday, a permanent smile on her face. She can’t say she isn’t enjoying it.

“I love you so much,” Y/N says and she pulls Regina to her, kissing her.

* * *

 

Maybe it wasn’t how Regina had planned it, but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t perfect.


End file.
